Fire Showers
by Gennaro
Summary: Backstory on Shin, the Red Dragons, and Syndicate life in general.
1. Chapter 1

It's a sunny day. I can see the kids in the streets, the shop doors swung open, and there are the girls who live upstairs. They must be college graduates by now. They always look at me with a mix of fear and curiosity. That's the way it goes for members of the Red Dragon Syndicate. No one on the outside knows what to say to us. It's because we're different, our elders are the rulers of the world. It makes sense that someone living a normal life would be cautious around us. I do my best to smooth things over. I talk to people in my neighborhood when I can. I try to convince them that I'm all right. Would you want people turning away from you on the street? Or stepping off a curb because you're on it?

When I met my first Red Dragon, I was a freshman at Tokyo University. At that age, college seemed like it would go on forever, with a predictably boring office job waiting for me at the end. It turns out the Dragons needed people, fast. A war broke out in the streets outside a dance club one night, nine of the Dragons were gunned down. The rival gang was decimated. Even though all nine were junior members, this was a blow to the Syndicate. You could say they were shorthanded. I was an easy mark. I fell for the line about the easy money and quick respect. They still use that one to this day. We have the best cars in the world, and the finest custom suits. Most people can't afford these luxuries until they are in their fifties, and that's if they have a good job and the energy left to appreciate them. But there's more to it, we wanted to live on the edge and have some real excitement. My older brother joined just after I did.

I've seen a few scrapes, but in general things run pretty well. Everyone knows their place, and we skim a little off the top. It isn't a one way street. We think of ourselves as business partners. People who pay into our system can expect rewards for their loyalties. You wouldn't believe some of the strange requests we've fulfilled. The other day we arranged a big role for a neighborhood actor. Last winter we flew in snow from Hokkaido for a diamond magnate's granddaughter. I could tell you of more if you have the time. But it's a good thing they ask, because it means that they're comfortable with us. They're not afraid to reach out, and we get our money without any trouble. You've got to hand it to those withered old gnomes at the top, they've engineered an efficient system.

There's just one problem. A rogue element creeping up from within. Vicious. I have to believe they've been watching him for a while, but they'd never tell a mid-level like me anything that sensitive. Rumors have spread among the rank-and-file about the way he works. He doesn't care about people, he doesn't want to work toward anyone's mutual benefit. He creates as much havoc as he can, offering nothing in return, and he is the greatest threat to our way of life. My brother, Lin, first noticed that he was working outside the system. He broke the rules without a second thought, and when the bosses asked him about it he brushed them off. For some reason, they let him continue without punishment. But they are geniuses. If they stopped him right away, it would have disrupted the morale of the Syndicate all the way down to the man on the street. They know that, left to his own devices, he will push too far one day. Then there will be broad agreement on his fate. Still, it's too dangerous to have him operating freely. The old men are too confident. You can't let a madman like him loose, it's too great a risk. But, that's not my call so the less I think about it, the better.

To be honest, I'm waiting for the day that Spike comes back. I know he claims to have left, but no one can ever really leave the Red Dragons. Even now, wherever he is, we still consider him one of us. The Syndicate needs fresh blood, someone who knows the vibe and tempo of people these days.

So what is it like to live this way? I have plenty of money if that's what you're wondering. It's been years since I've worried about a price tag. I have a little sister and I'm putting her through private school. I try not to talk about Yuriko because I don't want to give anyone ideas about her getting caught up in this lifestyle. Lin feels the same way. Some local architects are putting the plans together for the house I designed, right on the water. It's the one I dreamed up in class when I was supposed to be studying. I can't say I have it all that bad, if not for this feeling. I can't describe it, but this emotion that's come over me lately. On a day like this, my eyes leap to the red rose petals in the street, and suddenly it begins to rain like fire showers.


	2. Chapter 2

Things have only gotten worse since I spoke with you last.

Lin has changed. It's like they've brainwashed him into becoming a super-soldier. His clothes are different, the way he talks is different now too. He has all new friends from the tower. I barely even talk to the guy anymore. As long as he's happy, I suppose it's all right. But I doubt that he's thinking for himself at this point. He's got his whole identity wrapped up in the Syndicate. In this line of work that's not the worst thing, but it bothers me for some reason. Exactly what is it that we stand for? What is it that's worth dying for? We're a part of society, sometimes we help our partners, and we make a living, that's it. I never paid much attention to the slogans they feed us, but some people actually take them seriously. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the changes I'm seeing.

Vicious keeps pushing drug deals, this is not the business of the Red Dragons. Only the territorial governments and the small time street thugs get involved with that sort of thing. I don't understand why the old men are allowing it. They're convinced that they can handle him. What's worse, Vicious is pulling in all kinds of riff-raff from the streets. When I first joined, it was like a private club. I barely made it in, even with a sponsor. Now they'll take in anyone who's willing to go after their enemies. That's another thing, the number of enemies is increasing rapidly. I think it's because of the way we're doing business. Sure, even when Spike was around there was a need to take out a few rivals, but now it's as if that's all we do. This whole enterprise has degenerated so much that I don't think it can be saved.

To be honest, I regret that I ever became involved with the Syndicate. Look at me, twenty-three and I have no control over my own life. Once you're in, there's no getting out. But with this power struggle going on and all of the violence spilling into the streets, it wouldn't surprise me at all if the ISSP began an investigation. Then where would we be? If Spike was here, he'd handle things with precision. That's become his specialty I hear. He'd have everyone getting along with no distractions. But with Vicious taking over operations, we're spinning out of control. At this rate, our actions are about to become a lot more drastic.


End file.
